


【K】總之是周防和宗像的loveless

by kyo696



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 礼尊 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo696/pseuds/kyo696





	【K】總之是周防和宗像的loveless

因為是比較老的漫畫，不清楚loveless世界觀的請自行搜索。

不要在意戰鬥系統。需要的只是耳朵跟尾巴。（？

****************************************************************

 

 

“——請不要舔我的耳朵。”

 

這已經是他今天第二次說這句話了。本周的話，是第六次。周防有半個身體都伏在他背上，似乎是出於無聊而饒有興致地騷擾著他。下午沒有課，他想自己或許本該選擇圖書館或是學會活動室之類的場所打發時間，而不是和這個例常翹課的人一同在保健室的白簾子後頭鬼混才對。當他費勁地躲閃著對方熱辣的舌頭、試圖把最後一點注意力黏在手裡的《禁忌和童貞》*上時，周防把手探進了他褲子裡。

 

“別發情！野蠻的傢伙……”

 

當宗像惱怒地用書殼敲他的頭，周防抬起來的臉上一片無辜：

 

“先硬起來的是你吧。”

 

啊——所以說，就是這種地方很麻煩。

 

“放心，這種程度還不會把你耳朵弄掉的。”

 

——我知道，笨蛋。看著周防熟練地解開自己的皮帶和制服褲子拉鏈，宗像在心裡不開心地應道。

 

他們認識的時候，周防就已經沒有那些東西了。雖然現今的中學生脫落耳朵和尾巴不是什麽新鮮事，但和那些爲了躲避大人們的眼光而偷偷戴上偽造的耳尾的小鬼們不一樣的是，周防似乎從來刻意掩飾過什麽。當他就那樣大搖大擺地走在一群又一群把性愛的秘密當成世間最刺激的故事的青春期少年們中間，那些驚異、輕蔑、遐想連篇的眼光，那些胡猜亂想和造謠生事的竊竊私語，似乎刺傷不了他一分半毫。

 

——這樣的周防，宗像很難想像他還沒失去童貞時候的樣子。

熟悉的快感由對方的手指和唇舌的熟稔運作中迅速升起。他的意識開始隨著那些又甜又熱的觸感緩緩漂遊。隨波逐流之中，情不自禁地猜測起此刻正埋首於自己腿間的這個人那曾經存在的耳朵和尾巴會是什麽模樣，什麽毛色，什麽形狀？會是似犬型那樣毛髮豐盛的可愛，或是有著緊實柔順的滑亮色澤的似貓型？是搖晃起來會有著讓人心癢的柔軟蓬鬆的尾巴，還是細長精緻輕易不為所動的那種？到底——是什麼樣子的？是不是像他本人一樣危險卻又迷人、冷淡卻又熱烈？那時候又有誰看過、有誰摸過、甚至有誰傾情熱愛地撫弄著然後用違反未成年人保護法案的卑劣計謀給生生奪走了？是誰？什麼時候？他的心境又是如何？…………

 

“——喂，要射的話先說一聲啊。”

 

意識被身體最熱的一部份突然暴露在微涼空氣裡的刺激感所帶回，周防提醒的聲音像被黏住了一樣慢悠悠地拉拽著他。如果不是一而再再而三地陷入對方所帶來的慾浪潮水之中，他還真的不知道自己還可以那麼地……惡劣。他回憶起被自己故意弄了一身一臉精液的周防臉上不快的表情，不由得更精神了些。

 

“請，再含深入一些。”

 

他慢慢地勾起嘴唇，一邊按著周防的後腦將自己的腰部向前推，向著口腔的更裡面進犯。

周防似乎對他的指揮有些不滿，在喉嚨深處輕輕咕噥了一聲，但並未拒絕，不如說是如其所願地用嘴將他的性器用力地向內吸吮著，靈活的舌頭熟門熟路地拂過他挺立的肉具表面突起的紋路，不時地用臉頰內部熱暖濕滑的黏膜緩緩摩擦著傘狀的前端，柔軟的舌面適時地將前面的小孔流瀉出來的黏液當做潤滑由上到下塗滿整個莖體表面。手指配合著口淫的韻律慢慢撫摩著囊袋，一邊把嘴巴接納不住而流下來的液體用手掌來回擦弄在陽具底端。

似乎被這份熱辣的情慾感染得有些迷醉而閉上眼睛的周防，讓宗像內心潛藏著的、破壞的慾望達到了頂端。

 

（——喂，你是從誰那裡，學到這些的？）

（不要告訴我。）

（我不想知道。）

 

“周防，”

“……嗯？”

“小心不要弄髒地板。”

“……？什……唔嗯！！”

 

仿佛事不關己地說著意味不明的臺詞的宗像，從自己坐著的床沿站了起來；而這個動作帶個周防的，是口中被突如其來地一下深入。喉嚨口被熱硬的物體牢牢抵著的滋味並不舒適，他幾乎是有些生氣地抬起眼睛，宗像卻不為所動，反而用雙手固定住他的後腦和下巴，自顧自地，仿佛將他的口腔當成愛穴似的，用力侵犯了起來。

 

“唔、唔嗯……哈啊、……”

 

因為對方的動作太過突然和激烈而幾乎沒法控制呼吸的周防，承受不住那種衝擊的力道一般跌坐在地板上，用雙手揪著宗像褲子的布料試圖推拒；而似乎已然完全沉浸於這種凌虐行為之中的宗像罔顧他的不適，一下比一下更用力地挺動著腰部、將自己完全挺立著的性具強行戳刺到對方的喉嚨深處。也不知被這樣侵犯了多久，早已被濃厚的精液氣味和猛烈的嘔吐感給填滿而不斷咳嗽著的周防，在一陣強烈而急速的抽插之中，被射滿了口腔。

 

“——哈啊！咳、……嗯！…”

 

——然而，直到被迫將精液全數咽下之前，宗像都沒有放開對他的鉗制。

搖動著、一直重複著不規律的插入動作、甚至在陰莖尚未完全軟下之前，用濕潤著的前端把順著嘴角流下來的液體細心地抹回周防口中的宗像，似乎是不但要把自己的每顆精子都全部喂進去，還要把剛剛使用過的東西讓對方徹底地舔乾淨才甘心。

 

“…………呼…咳、咳……宗像…你這傢伙。”

 

他們精疲力盡地分開。

 

“——可別給我得意忘形啊，我可不想被還頂著耳朵的傢伙硬來。”

“……哼。”

 

 

……是這麼說沒錯。

 

這樣的行為，不管重複多少次，只要沒有到達會構成質變的程度，耳朵和尾巴永遠都會跟隨著他。

對這些世俗眼中蘊含著特別意義的物件其實說不上有什麽珍惜之情的宗像，在玩火的遊戲中想起那些關於周防的傳聞，想來也是有真有假，愛信不信罷了。無論作為什麽立場，他都沒有理由去想太多。

 

畢竟，他能奪走的東西，早已不在了。

 

 

//.end.


End file.
